tufffanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Good-bye Company Ch. 16
“Well, we got here earlier than planned,” said the delivery guy. “That’s no problem. This place looks terrible though,” said the Chief as he looked out the window. “Things surely have gone down-hill since you left.” “Yeah…Claire, wake up. We’re home….I guess,” the Chief said as he pushed Claire’s face. “…But I wanted chocolate ice-cream…wait…what?” “Claire, wake up. We need to start looking for everyone.” “Oh, right. This is Petropolis? It looks terrible.” “We’ll fix this mess before you know it. You can drop us off here.” “Alright.” The guy dropped the two by a rundown restaurant. “Thanks….Perry,” Claire said while starring at his name tag. “No problem, I should go and drop this furniture off. I hope you guys can find your friends,” Perry said as he drove off. “Don’t worry, we will! Thanks again for the ride!” “This place is deserted. Not a single soul in sight,” the Chief said as he hopped around. “I wonder where everyone could be,” said Claire. Suddenly, the mayor’s voice could be heard from all over the city. “Attention, citizens of Petropolis. In ten minutes, the execution will begin. I’ve decided that instead of doing it within the prison, I’m going to show it to all of you. I’ll be waiting for you by TUFF HQ. That is all. ““TEN MINUTES! Chief, we need to hurry!” “I hope you’re a fast runner Claire. TUFF is about ten minutes away from here,” the Chief said as he hopped onto her shoulder. “I don’t think I’ll be able to make it if I run.” “You have any other ideas?” Claire looked around and found an abandoned bicycle sitting on the side of the road. “We could use this.” “Hurry Claire, the fate of everyone lies in our hands.” “You’re not making me feel any better.” “Heh….sorry. Just start pedaling.” Claire pedaled as fast as she could to try to make it to her friends in time. At TUFF HQ, there was a large crowed appearing in front of the building. All the members of the company were being hanged by a rope over a shark tank. “I haven’t fed these sharks in a while. I’m sure they are going to enjoy their little meal,” the ‘mayor’ said towards the company. “I wanted to die by chicken!” cried Kat. “Aww, but look on the bright side Kat; At least you’re dying with your friends.” “That doesn’t really make anything better.” “Oh well, deal with it.” The ‘mayor’ turned around and faced the citizens. He cleared his throat and then spoke to the large crowd. “My precious citizens, now is the time to finally dispose of these criminals once and for all.” He then turned back to face the agents. “Any of you have any last words?” “Well…all I want to say is-““STOP!” shouted a voice from afar. “Who said that?” “I did!” shouted the Chief as he and Claire appeared. Everyone was shocked to see the Chief alive. People were starting to ask questions and trying to understand what is going on. “…Herbert….you’re alive?” “Of course I’m alive; and I want you to untie my agents right this instant!” “….Sure….” The ‘mayor’ lowered the agents to the ground and untied them. Claire jumped off the bike and ran over to her friends and gave them a big hug. “Guys, I was so worried about you!” “I’m glad you’re alright Claire,” said Matt. “Where did you find the Chief?” Crazy asked. “I found him in the forest, after I accidently stepped on him though,” Claire laughed. “Now…how’s about you tell us where the real mayor is Chameleon!” R said as he tilted the shark tank, spilling water onto the ground. As soon as the water touched his feet, the Chameleon’s suit immediately shut off. “Hold that thought,” said the Chameleon as he pulled out his cell phone. “PHASE 2 FAILED, WE NEED TO SKIP TO PHASE 4!” the Chameleon shouted into the phone before hanging up. “Phase 4, what’s that?” Claire asked confused. “Don’t tell me you thought we wouldn’t think this through?” A helicopter then appeared above the Chameleon, with the rest of the villains inside. They lowered a ladder and the lizard quickly climbed up. “Time to show off my masterpiece,” Snowflake laugh as she pulled out a remote from her back pocket. She pressed one of the buttons, immediately, the ground began to shake. A large bomb then appeared from up under the ground and a timer that read 6:00. “Isn’t it just beautiful? My brother and I spent months to make that. It’s powerful enough to wipe out the entire city.” “It was really nice knowing you agents, so long,” laughed Jack as they made their escape. The town quickly began to panic as the timer started to count down. “We’ve got to catch them!” said Skip. “But we can’t leave the bomb,” said Chito. “Whatever we do we have to make it quick,” said the Chief. Category:Fan fiction